xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Guru
A former 'captive' of Ward 2, that was rescued along with all the other captives by the combined efforts of the X Men and SHIELD. Biographical Information Name: BLANK Code Name: Guru Age: '''32 '''Sex: Male Nationality: Mixed ancestry of mostly Indeginous American decent Physical Description Height: '''5'10" '''Weight: '''190 pounds '''Eye Color: '''Emerald Green '''Hair Color/Style: '''Little longer than normal and completely unstyled '''Other: Better Description: Combat-Outfit: '''Not a fighter at all, so doesn't have one to speak of '''Casual Outfit: Normal clothes Equipment: When really necessary: scented candles, easy listening music, white music machine Abilities and Weaknesses Source of Extra-Normal Abilities: Unknown Origin: possibly mutation but also possibly magical Extra-normal abilities: A very low grade form of omnipotence Basically given enough time and the ability to focus and meditate, there is no piece of information that Guru can not obtain. All that is required is that Guru enter into a relaxed meditative state while focused on the information that he is seeking and given enough time in that state he will come to the answer to the question he is pondering or obtain the piece of information he is seeking. Guru describes the act of using his powers as being akin to opening a combination tumbler lock why figuring out which digit or symbol should be on each tumbler. Weaknesses: * The question needs to be definite in its nature if a productive and viable answer is to be found. So questions that are far more philosophical than they are tangible such as: 'what is the meaning of life?' and "Does God exist?" will never be answerable. * Not all questions and pieces of sought information are the same, the more 'difficult' the question is or the information to obtain is, the longer it will take. * Guru is still a living being and so will need to attend to the same biological needs as anyone else in order to stay alive, which can interrupt his meditation. * Guru can only find out information that already exists and can not determine information that is not yet occurred AKA see into the future. * Has a tendency to involuntarily use his ability when reading a book or watching a movie and spoil the ending for himself. 'Normal human' Abilities: * Avid fan of live sports (since he can not see the outcome of the game on account of that information not existing yet. He prefers Rugby and Cricket to other sports. * Fairly good grasp of human psychology which he likes to employ in conjunction with his mutant ability to in essence blackmail people when he feels doing so is in his best interest. * Fairly good at cooking atleast in terms of meals for one Psychological Description 'Personality: ' * Fairly easy going * More than willing to be devious and under-handed when he believes doing so is in his best interest 'Hobbies and Interests: ' * Watching live sports on television or in person 'History: ' Rescued from Ward 2 by the X men and SHIELD. Basically forced to join SHIELD's intelligence gathering division Found out that the director of SHIELD Intelligence Gathering for the East Coast was corrupt and was a low ranking spy for Hydra. Blackmailed the director into providing him with a luxury apartment in Manhattan in exchange for Guru keeping what he found out to himself as well as doing intelligence gathering for SHIELD whenever conventional means proved ineffective. Background Information Category:Work in Progress Category:X men Category:12357 Native Category:Males